Intersection
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Continuation of I Can't: Sara and Grissom have survived her refusal. She tries to get on with her life feeling guilt over what she did, but Grissom draws her back to him.


Weeks later I began to settle into day shift trying to forget the man that had affected me so deeply. My cases were grueling making it difficult to rest.

Grissom came to work seeing me coming out to my car. He slowly walked over seeing that I glanced at him.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

I heard the sadness in his voice. His eyes spoke volumes of the pain I had inflicted on him.

"I should go." I said

"Sara?" He said, walking over to me.

"What?" I asked, looking down

"Be careful going home."

He reached his hand out, but dropped it.

"I have to go."

He nodded watching me get into my car and start the engine. As I parked outside of my place I looked at the stairs leading up to my apartment. I felt sad and guilt for refusing him.

The next evening Grissom had off. He walked up the stairs to his house looking over seeing me leaning next to the door.

"Sara?"

"Hey cutie." I said, stepping closer to him.

"Are you drunk?" He asked, asking the obvious since I smelled of liquor.

"Kiss me." I said, trying to kiss him.

"Sara, you need to have some coffee." He said, moving away from me.

"I don't want any coffee, Mr. Grissom. I need some lovin."

He got his keys in the door trying not to react to my kissing his neck. He pulled the door open going in yanking my arm inside. I closed the door leaning against it as I looked at him with hunger. He set his keys down on the dining room table looking over at me.

"I'll make some coffee." He said

"I told you what I want." I said, walking over to him. My hands went to his shirt tearing it open. The buttons went clattering around the room. Grissom tried to stop me, but the damage was done.

"Sara!"

"Smooth skin." I said, commenting on his bare chest. I let my fingers run over his flesh licking my lips.

"Stop!" He shouted, grabbing my hands. "I am making you coffee then driving you home."

He walked over to the kitchen and then he went up to his bedroom finding another shirt. I walked around then sat on his couch. Grissom came out in a black tee shirt coming down seeing that I was half lying on the couch. He walked over sighing looking at me.

I woke feeling like death. My hair was in my mouth and I had a migraine. Opening my eyes I saw a glass on the coffee table with some orange liquid inside. Lifting my head was a big mistake so I just reached over dragging the glass off the table to my mouth. It was bitter and disgusting.

"Mmm!" I moaned, putting it back onto the coffee table trying to sit up. A blanket had been put over me and my shoes were gone. I realized that I was not even home. As I looked around a door opened and I heard someone coming down some stairs. Grissom walked over seeing that I was looking at him confused. He had to admit I looked cute with my hair messed.

"I am at your house?" I asked

"Yes. How do you feel?" He asked, walking over sitting on the coffee table.

"Horrible, what is that?" I asked, pointing to the glass with orange coloring in it.

"That is a hangover cure."

He lifted it up handing it to me. I slowly took it lifting the glass to my dry lips winching as the liquid coated my mouth.

"It's awful!" I said

"Drink it." He said

I tried again deciding on drinking it quickly. As I finished I almost gagged holding my mouth with my hand. He set the glass down watching me.

"What is in that?"

"Just some secret ingredients and tomato juice."

I tried not to gag again, but I did burp. Grissom smiled watching me lie back down.

"It will take effect soon."

"How did I get here?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I don't know, I just found you at the doorstep."

I tried to think, but my head was hurting to much.

"You seemed to be very into me."

I looked at him horrified as I sat up slowly.

"We didn't…..I….!"

"No, you were passed out on the couch."

I sighed holding my head. He moved to the couch beside me and gently moved his hands on my scalp massaging my head. I dropped my hand closing my eyes enjoying his gentle fingers.

My body moved back against him as he sat back against the cushions. I dozed off faintly feeling his lips against my head.

"I love you." He whispered, not knowing if I heard him or not.

Grissom woke up alone. He sat up looking around not seeing me. I laid in bed after calling in sick thinking about Grissom. He came into the lab early the next day so he could find me. I was in the locker room fresh from a shower. Grissom came in seeing I was tying my shoes on the bench. I looked up at him seeing him walk over.

"You left?" He asked

"Um…yeah I had to do something's." I said, standing up.

"I would have liked to have driven you home." He said

"That's okay." I said

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said "Your hangover cure helped."

"Good." He said, staring at me. I looked into his eyes quickly looking away.

"Well I should go."

As I walked by he stopped me with his hand on my arm. I swallowed watching him move closer. I hit the lockers as he quietly moved over to me. His hands went down my body to my waist then up to my hands pulling them up to stay beside my head. He gripped them as his head moved closer to mine. His lips touched mine making me moan. I felt his hands leave mine going down my waist reaching behind me pushing them up my back. We moved back hearing voices outside. Grissom took my hand leading me to the showers. We got into a stall and he shut the door pulling me to him. The kisses became very passionate fast. He was lost in my body breathing quickly as I clung to the wall weakly grasping the tile for support. We both slid to the floor. I tried to remember to breathe as his lips drove me crazy. I could feel his fingers working on the button of my pants then the incredible sensation of him.

After a few minutes he calmed down lying on top of me. I laid back touching his back and letting my other hand go through his hair. He lifted his head looking at me.

"Are you all right?" I asked, quietly.

"Yes." He said, sighing as he closed his eyes.

"I thought you were going to have a heart attack."

He opened his eyes smiling.

"It felt that way to me to."

I smiled watching him lean down kissing me. His phone went off and he sat up grabbing it.

"Grissom."

He listened to the person on the other line as he zipped up his pants.

"I'm here we can meet in five minutes in my office."

I watched him hang up and look at me.

"You have to go." I said

"Yes, look I would like to talk to you later."

"Okay."

He nodded helping me up. I did up my pants watching him leave. As I left I knew I had just opened the door again.

Grissom sat at his desk later thinking about the time in the shower stall remembering every sound and every movement. He knew we were headed down a road and at the end was an intersection.

I let him in later after he was done with his shift. I had off and had been waiting for him.

"I made something." I said, as I closed the door.

"Sara, we can get to that later right now I think we should talk." He said

"Okay."

We walked to my living room sitting on the couch.

"I think you know what I am going to talk about." He said, taking my hand in his.

"I know." I said, looking down.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know."

He made me look at him as his hand went to my cheek. I searched his eyes moving my head over catching his lips. He hungrily kissed me leaning back onto the couch. I moved with him lying on top. He moved back looking at me.

"Does this mean you're not afraid anymore?"

"It means that I realized I need you."

He pulled me back to his lips. Later we laid facing each other on the couch. I smiled faintly as he kissed my head touching my face.

"Sara….Sara." He said, whispering.

"You have to go soon."

"We have time." He said, before kissing me on the mouth. "I think we should get married."

I looked at him touching his clean shaven cheek.

"Is that a proposal?"

"Interested?"

"Yes."

"Will you be my wife?"

"If I have to." I said, smiling.

He smiled moving his arm up so he could see the time on his wrist watch.

"Time to move."

"So soon?"

"Yes, although I wish I could stay with you."

"I will miss you." I said

He kissed me again deepening the kiss. I moved feeling him move on top of me again. His head buried itself into my neck and I gasped. His cell alarm went off telling him it was time to make a move. Sighing he laid in place a moment then he got up. I laid still looking up at him.

He left and I took a nap. When I came back to work going to my locker I found a small black box with a ribbon around it. Opening it I found a diamond engagement ring. I slipped it on feeling my heart explode.

He came in at his usual time opening his door he heard someone running down the hall. Turning to late he was pounced by me.

"Sara!" He exclaimed, as I pushed him inside kissing his face all over. "Honey, I can't breathe!"

"Thank you it is beautiful!" I said, letting him go smiling.

He smiled lifting my hand seeing it on my finger.

"You like it?"

"Yes, I love it."

"Good, it belonged to my mother. I just had it made to fit yours." He said, kissing my hand.

"I have to go." I said, running out making him chuckle. He shook his head looking at the pile of paper on his desk. I ran back in poking him. He turned around receiving a kiss from me then I ran out again.

A week later I ran into the hospital after hearing about an accident involving Grissom. The front desk would not give me any information nor would they allow me to see him. I paced the waiting room seeing Brass come in. I stopped seeing blood on his coat and shirt.

"Is that?"

He looked down at himself then he nodded to me.

"What happened?" I asked

"A man with a gun was on top of a building where the scene was on the strip. He fired shots directly at the people below including Grissom." He said "Look, he told me about the two of you. I can tell you it was not good. He had a bullet to the side and he was bleeding badly."

"They won't tell me a thing." I said

"Is there a Captain Brass here?" A Doctor called

"Wait here." He said, before walking over to talk to the Doctor.

I watched rubbing my hands together. Brass put his head down nodding as the Doctor talked quietly. I watched Brass turn looking at me then he looked back at the Doctor. The man left then Brass came over to me.

"Is he all right?" I asked, worried.

"Sit down Sara." He said

"No just tell me!"

"The doctor said….they got the bullet out, but…."

"What?"

"Grissom is sinking fast. He said with all the blood he lost they don't think he will make it."

I stared at him feeling my heart beat thumping into my ear.

"Sara, do you understand me?"

"He won't die." I said "He won't, he knows I am here. He has to marry me."

Brass pulled me to him.

"Excuse me?" A woman nurse interrupted. "Are you Mr. Grissom's fiancé?"

I let go of Brass nodding.

"I can take you to him."

Brass pushed me forwards and I walked with the woman down a hallway to a room. She opened the door for me and closed it as I came in. Grissom lay in the middle of the room. His mouth was covered with a ventilator. I noted how deathly white he was.

"Gris, it's me." I said, touching his hair. "I came as quickly as I could. You have to wake up."

A tear came down my cheek landing on his hand.

"You can't leave just yet after you proposed. We have to get married."

I watched for any sign he would hear me, but there was nothing. Lifting his hand I kissed it smoothing his fingers over my cheek. Brass came in slowly seeing that I was trying to wake him up.

"You can wake up." I said "Please open your eyes."

"Sara?" He called

"Yeah?" I said, wiping my eyes.

"We have to leave."

"I just got here."

"They said to leave."

I looked back at Grissom letting his hand go. Brass put his arm around me as he led me outside. Sleep did not come to me as I cried until it hurt. I made me way to the hospital again going down the hallway to his room. I entered seeing a nurse checking his vitals.

"Are you his fiancé?" She asked

"Yes, how is he?"

"He is holding his own." She said, before leaving. I walked over touching his hand sitting in a chair. The Doctor made his way in nodding at me as he walked over to Grissom's other side checking his eyes and other things.

"He is not worse, that is a good sign. Time will tell. He must be fighting for someone." He said, looking at me.

"I hope so." I said

He nodded looking at Grissom again.

I sat for hours reading a science journal out loud hearing his heart monitor spike then that familiar flat line sound. I sprang from my chair running out seeing nurses and the doctor rush in to work on him. I shook out in the hallway peeking in seeing them trying to resuscitate him. Minutes later the door opened and the nurses came out.

"Is he all right?" I asked

"If you could wait in the waiting room." One nurse said

"No, I want to know now!" I shouted

"You have to wait for the doctor."

I sat alone in the waiting room scared. Catherine ran in seeing me.

"Sara, have they said anything?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

"No."

She put an arm around me taking my hand.

"Grissom is going to be okay."

"Yeah." I said

Brass came in to sit next to us.

The door opened and the doctor came in. We all stood up looking at him.

"Well?" Brass said

"He is back with us, but we can't say how long." He said

"Can I see him?" I asked

"Not at the moment. We need to operate again. It appears there is an infection and we need to open him up and find it."

"This is a hospital?" Catherine asked

"Even in the most sanitary places this kind of thing can happen. Go home and rest if anything happens I have Captain Brass's number."

"I'm not leaving." I said

"Sara." Brass said

"No!"

I left them to sit down. Brass talked to Catherine and then he came and sat with me. We sat for hours. I could hear the deep breathing of my companion as I sat back thinking. Brass moved waking looking around he noticed me deep in thought.

"Something else is bothering you." He said

"Yes." I said, sighing "Grissom doesn't know it yet, but he is going to be a father."

"Sara, when did you find out?"

"A few days ago."

He took my hand.

"If that won't wake him up then I don't know what will."

"You think he will be pleased?"

"I think he will be excited."

I smiled faintly squeezing his hand. The doctor came in wearing surgery scrubs looking tired. I stood up staring at him.

"We managed to get rid of the infection and now he is recovery. I can take you in."

"Go." Brass said "I'll call Catherine."

I made me way to recovery going in seeing other people lying on beds. Grissom was on the last bed looking not as pale as before. I kissed his head rubbing his hand.

Hours later Grissom slowly opened his eyes seeing white. He swallowed slowly feeling a sore throat. I moved standing by the bed looking at his eyes focus on me.

"Hey."

"Sara." He tried to say

"It's me."

I raised his hand to my lips.

"You're going to be all right."

I smoothed his hair as he closed his eyes sleeping again. His recovery was slow and exhausting. I made up the time I lost with work. Grissom could tell I was hiding something. He came home and I made him rest on his couch as I made his favorite meals. One night I laid against him watching a movie as he sat up watching.

"So when would you like to get married?" He asked

"I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

"Well you should since I am better."

"I will." I said

He smoothed my hair looking at me.

"Do you want to tell me what is on your mind?"

I moved sitting up looking at him.

"Gris, there is something we should discuss….I…I am pregnant."

He just stared at me in silence. I reached over touching his hand.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…I think I am in shock."

"You didn't want to be a father?"

"No, it's not that. I just need to let it sink in." He said

I went to move, but he pulled me back making me fall on him.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked

"No." He said, pulling me closer kissing my lips. I moved back letting his hands touch my cheeks. "Sara, I love you and I will love this child because it is part of you."

Tears came down my cheeks as he wiped them away.

"I am glad you are all right with that."

I laid my head against his chest. We married a month later in a quiet ceremony with Brass and Catherine. After eating together in a restaurant then Grissom took me to a hotel on the strip. Grissom stood behind me in a white robe as I looked out at the lit up hotels. His hand slid down to my belly. I placed my hand where his was as I smiled. He put his head on my shoulder looking out the window.

I had doubts about my ability to be a mother, but having Grissom to share my doubts helped. On my fifth month I was driving with Harry Ogen to a scene on the strip. He chatted the entire ride there and I stared out the window. The police lights on the cars gave away the location outside a casino. Brass stood by some cars walking over to us.

"Body is just inside the entrance. He was shot five times."

"One does it." I said, walking along with Harry.

"Where is the suspect?" Harry asked

"He ran away." Brass said

He stayed behind as we walked to the building.

Suddenly gunshots rang out hitting the cars around us. Harry yelled dropping his case as he grabbed me pulling me down hard onto the ground. Brass shouted and there were a lot of bullets flying on both sides. The man shooting collapsed on the street as people screamed. Harry moved seeing Brass running over to us.

"Are you two all right?" He asked

"Yes!" Harry said, as he got up looking over at the prone man on the ground. The police surrounded him guns drawn. Harry helped me sit up noticing I was pale and winching.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"My stomach hurts!" I cried, gripping his hand. He got his phone out calling 911. Grissom ran into the hospital in search of someone to help him. The doctor came out seeing him waiting by the front desk.

"Mr. Grissom, I am Doctor Baily." The woman said, shaking his hand.

"Is my wife all right?"

"Come with me and see." She said, leading him to some doors. "She came in with pain and we thought she would have a miscarriage, but we were able to get her help in time. As long as she rests and does not do anything strenuous I think she and the baby will be all right."

"Can she work?"

"I don't want her to work for now." She said, opening the door to the room I was in.

Grissom came in with her looking at me in bed. I looked at the monitor that beeped with the babies and my heartbeat. Grissom took my hand looking over at the monitor.

"Sara, I told your husband that you are to rest and not work. I expect you to listen." She said

Grissom looked at the doctor thinking she must know me well enough to know that I was stubborn.

"Don't worry I will make sure she takes a rest." Grissom said

I turned my head glaring at him. She nodded leaving looking at me with a warning glance. I sighed looking at Grissom watching as he put his hand on my stomach.

"I can't not work." I said

"You will rest. I will not have you putting any more stress on yourself. Remember this baby is half mine and I want my half to be healthy."

"All you care about is the baby." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

He leaned over kissing me slowly. I opened my eyes looking into his.

"I love you, Sara. Never doubt that I love you."


End file.
